In an electric vehicle which generates driving power by actuating a motor using electric power supplied from a battery, a motor output is changed based on information different from a driving command, in some cases. For example, there is a technique which shifts the electric vehicle to an output limiting mode for limiting a motor output for a specified time to prevent a temperature of a motor and a temperature of an inverter from rising to excess, when these temperatures exceed their allowable ranges, a technique which shifts the electric vehicle to an output limiting mode for limiting a motor output by limiting a battery output for a specified time to protect the battery, when a temperature of the battery exceeds an allowable range or when a voltage or the like of the battery falls below an allowable range, or the like (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). After the electric vehicle shifts to the output limiting mode, it is controlled so as to return from the output limiting mode to a normal mode, when a state value such as the motor temperature, the inverter temperature, the battery temperature, or the battery voltage is restored to fall within its allowable range.